1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clothing accessories, and is more particularly concerned with a shoulder overlay accessory both for body shaping and for decorating garments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The fashion world of accessorizing offers jewelry pieces and scarves, however has been long void of providing simple yet shapely and dramatic accessory pieces that are reversible, and can quickly change and enhance, and economically extend a wardrobe.
The fashion world industry has long desired achievement of a figure flattering, defined shoulder shape for decades. Toward this goal, various forms of shoulder pads have been designed to be conventionally sewn beneath garments such as dresses, blouses, jackets or coats, or to loop around underwear, or to lay directly on the skin. Therefore, in the case of shoulder shape, this portion of the female body has not been totally neglected. However, providing shoulder shaping and accenting a wardrobe simultaneously in a reversible shoulder accessory has not been done.
The biggest drawback of the prior art arrangements was the propensity for displacement or bunching, or as with wear to lose the support and lift, especially if the shoulder pads were too thin initially, as is often the case in retail garments. All too often shoulder pads would slip out of place while being worn, or get lost at the cleaners, or frumple and disintegrate when washed. Thus, the wearer's only option on the market was to remove the frumpled pads and replace with pads she can only wear underneath clothing. Even the prior art, the brassiere undergarment placed next to the skin, with inclusive shoulder pads can be cumbersome and limiting with other undergarments. In other words, foundational padding and their use is limited to only that, offering padding but not changing the outward decorative appearance of one's garment. There have also been overlays on the market that have appeared as scarves or shawls. These have offered no defined, ultimate shape other than to drape. Nor have they offered reversibility of a second material, to offer a totally different look. In today's tight economy, the fashion industry is in need of more versatile and reversible accessories that can extend a wardrobe, yet also offer defined shaping.